


Biology 102

by Artemis1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Treat, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: Turns out Daxamite + human = baby.Mon-El doesn't even have so much as an "oops" to say in his defense. Winn is going to kill him, he swears he is!





	Biology 102

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirty_diana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/gifts).



> I apologize for the utter ridiculousness of this.

Note to self: Murder was bad. Murder was very, very bad.

Even if it was deserved.

“I still don’t get why you’re upset,” Mon-El declared, arms crossed behind his head, a smug grin on his face, lounging against the wall of the infirmary as if he were posing for a CatCo Magazine celebrity photo series. “We did well!”

Winn bared his teeth at him and growled… and found himself with two small but very strong hands on his shoulders, holding him in place sitting on the exam bed.

“You don’t really want to punch him, Winn,” Kara said, sounding far too cheerful and optimistic and non-murdery for Winn’s mood.

Winn tried to shake off her hands, just out of principle even if he knew he didn’t stand a chance. “True, I want to do _worse_ than punch him!”

“Don’t we all sometimes,” Alex muttered under her breath in what was definitely a stage whisper meant to carry.

Mon-El’s wounded, “hey!” went ignored and Winn didn’t even take any satisfaction from it, he just wondered when dealing with his _tiny problem_ had turned into a team-bonding exercise.

On the bright side: only his friends working in the DEO knew, so far.

On the not-so-bright side: being pregnant with an alien baby when you shouldn’t even be able to get pregnant wasn’t something you could very well keep secret for long.

“On Daxam it’s considered good luck to conceive a child within the first year,” Mon-El added helpfully, “especially when it’s an interspecies child. I didn’t even know we could impregnate human males!”

“Neither did I! The cross-fertility is miraculous!” Kara chimed in, and Winn managed to twist around to shoot her his best _et tu, Brute?_ look, while J’onn gave an amused snort.

“And if you had _told_ me it could happen you wouldn’t have gotten any of your Daxamite parts close enough for this to happen!”

Mon-El had the impudence to look as if he’d been kicked. “I thought you like my Daxamite parts.”

Well…

Winn’s righteous anger deflated a little, though that only left him with more time to focus on his righteous panic. Because _there was an alien baby growing in him_ and he had been all about getting up close and personal with the alien, sure, but… He hadn’t been braced for it to get this close and personal, or everything that came with it.

“Deep breaths, Winn,” Kara murmured, and finally released him with an encouraging pat on his back. “You’ll be fine. You’ve got all of us supporting you.”

She exchanged a look with Alex and Alex whispered with the doctor and then everybody was leaving the infirmary, leaving only him and Mon-El, who was still preening – at the far end of the room.

Winn looked down at his belly. He didn’t look different. His body didn’t feel different - not yet. He had just developed the strength to crush his 3000$ custom-made DEO tablet with one hand because it figured he couldn’t get morning sickness or a craving for pickles, he got baby’s Daxamite powers. The am-I-possessed-or-just-on-really-weird-drugs scare had been fun.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. “You know, I’m not _actually_ going to murder you if you come any closer.”

“Yes, about that…” Mon-El shuffled a little closer. All his earlier cockiness was gone as if it had never been there.

“If you’re going to tell me I’m supposed to murder you in some weird Daxamite pregnancy ritual, don’t,” Winn said, one warning finger pointed at his boyfriend, “just… don’t!”

Mon-El’s face crinkled in confusion and he opened his mouth, but then he shut it again and just edged yet a little closer. “I honestly didn’t know it could happen with humans. I would have warned you.”

Winn rubbed his hands over his face. “Yeah. That’s what I figured.” He gestured at Mon-El. “I mean, you are… you. And I am I. And we’re not at the having babies stage.”

Truth be told, he hadn’t thought Mon-El would ever reach the wanting babies stage, with him or anyone else. Between them being men making accidents impossible and Mon-El being Mon-El Winn had figured children would simply never be on the table in this relationship. He’d been okay with it, you couldn’t have everything.

“We are now.”

And now he was getting out the puppy dog eyes. Oh. That was just… “Now you’re playing dirty,” Winn muttered. He would hold on to his anger. He would. “You…”

There were hands on his waist, their touch gentle, and then he peppered his jaw and throat with tiny soothing kisses.

Winn felt his annoyance melt away and wrapped his arms around Mon-El’s neck. He inhaled his scent deeply and let his steady, solid presence calm the hysterical fear still gripping him. They would be okay. They could handle this. It was scary and different and unexpected but it would be worth it. 

Maybe murder could wait.


End file.
